Many types of systems have components between which fluid is conveyed through conduits. Such fluid systems include irrigation systems, household plumbing, air conditioning systems, heater humidifiers, misting systems, and garden hoses. Typically, the conduits of the fluid system must be coupled to components in such a manner that a fluid-tight seal is maintained. Thus, the process of connecting the conduits to their respective components can be somewhat time-consuming.
For example, in a standard residential irrigation system, lengths of polyvinyl chloride (PVC) pipe are typically buried to act as conduits. The lengths of pipe must be attached to components of the system such as manifolds, electric valves, stop and waste valves, backflow prevention devices, sprinkler heads, and drip irrigation tubes. In some cases, other conduits such as conduit (e.g., “flexi-pipe”) may be used to couple a PVC pipe to an irrigation component.
More precisely, the lengths of PVC pipe or conduit must often be attached to each other or to irrigation components via application of primer and plastic cement. Such a process is somewhat time consuming and messy, and provides a relatively unreliable connection. To the extent that threaded or barbed fittings can be used, a connection may be formed more rapidly than with primer and glue, but the integrity of the connection is still uncertain.
Various types of couplings are available to attach irrigation components, PVC pipe, and/or flexible tubing together. However, known couplings have a number of inherent disadvantages. Often, such couplings require primer and glue, threaded attachment, or barbed attachment, and therefore add significantly to the required installation time.